


La Protection de la Fée des Glaces

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 3: Myths and Legends, Fairy Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Human Victor Nikiforov, Human Yuri Plisetsky, Injury, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Yuuri Week 2020, parental katsuki yuuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Day 3: Myths and LegendsYuuri est une Fée des Glaces pouvant protéger des humains. Après avoir vu Yuri Plisetsky dans un lit d’hôpital, légèrement blessé, il décide de le protéger, à la manière des Fées.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905385
Kudos: 6





	La Protection de la Fée des Glaces

**Author's Note:**

> BONSOIR JE SUIS EN RETARD SORRY
> 
> Aujourd'hui c'est Mythes et Légendes! Je vais me concentrer sur les Fées :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une légende s’était répandue dans le monde. Elle n’a jamais été déformée, ni oubliée au fil des siècles.

Les Fées existent. Les Fées peuvent faire partie de notre entourage. Les Fées sont une bénédiction. Les Fées choisissent leurs humains. Les Fées peuvent bénir des humains en leur faisant boire leur propre sang, signifiant un lien plus important que le mariage, ou donner des objets à l’humain choisi pour les protéger. Personne ne pouvait savoir si une personne était une Fée. Seule la Fée donne le droit de faire connaître ou non son identité.

Mais ce n’était pas une légende.

Les fées existaient vraiment.

Yuuri existait.

Katsuki Yuuri était une Fée. Plus précisément une Fée des Glaces. Généralement, les Fées erraient dans le monde a la recherche de leur partenaire avec qui elles resteront toute leur vie, mais Yuuri préférait rester avec sa famille ou continuer à patiner.

C’est d’ailleurs grâce au Patinage Artistique que la Fée Japonaise a pu rencontrer Viktor, son fiancé et partenaire.

Yuuri sourit doucement en voyant le dos nu de son amant, marqué d’un symbole Féerique de couleur bleu arctique, la couleur du sang des Fées des Glaces. Il se leva et toucha doucement la marque de Viktor. Elle était froide contrairement au reste de son corps. Yuuri sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de son fiancé. Viktor se retourna et caressa délicatement le visage de son amant. Son autre main vint caresser l’aile de Yuuri.

"Bonjour mon amour. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu touchais ma marque de si bon matin ? demanda Viktor.

\- Te voir avec ma marque sur ton dos me rend heureux, répondit Yuuri. Je ne réalise toujours pas que tu es mien.

\- Et pourtant je suis tien. Et tu es mien."

Viktor effleura une marque de morsure sur l’épaule de Yuuri. Le Russe se pencha, s’apprêtant à embrasser son fiancé quand son téléphone sonna. Viktor grogna et déclina l’appel quand on le rappela une deuxième fois. Il déclina encore une fois l’appel et jeta son téléphone sur le lit, quand le téléphone de Yuuri sonna. La Fée se mit à rire et alla chercher son téléphone.

"C’est Yakov."

Il décrocha.

"Allo ? Quelque chose ne va pas Coach Felts-"

La température de la chambre chuta d’un coup. Viktor, malgré sa nouvelle immunité au froid, ressentit la chute de température.

Yuuri raccrocha. Vikor était inquiet. Il voyait les ailes de sa Fée trembler légèrement.

" ** **Moya Feya**** ? Tout va bien ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?"

La Fée fonça dans les bras de son amant et commença à pleurer.

"Yura… Yura a eu un accident…"

* * *

Yurio allait bien. L’adolescent s’était fait renverser par un conducteur inattentif et par chance, sa vitesse n’était pas très élevée. Le blond s’en était sorti avec une simple fracture du tibia. Le médecin leur avait dit qu’il serait capable de reprendre le Patinage Artistique mais que malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas participer à cette saison de compétitions s’il voulait guérir rapidement et correctement. C’était un soulagement pour Yakov, Yuuri et Viktor. Aucun d’entre eux ne voulait que Yuri participe à des compétions tant que sa poussée de croissance n’était pas arrivée à son terme. Le seul bémol était que Yurio devait porter un plâtre pendant un mois et quelques jours, recouvrant toute sa jambe gauche.

Evidemment Yuri n’était pas heureux de la tournure des événements mais ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de soupirer et de dire que de toutes manières il n’avait pas le choix et que dans tous les cas il n’avait pas l’intention de participer aux compétitions de cette raison à cause de sa poussée de croissance. Mais Yuuri avait vu cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du blond. Cette même lueur qui a failli pousser la Fée à vouloir commettre un meurtre si Viktor n’avait pas retenu son partenaire.

Yuuri, l’une des Fées des Glaces les plus puissantes du Japon se contenta de congeler la voiture (et son moteur) du responsable, ainsi que de créer des plaques de verglas très glissantes autour de sa maison.

Heureusement qu’il faisait constamment frais à Saint-Pétersbourg. Même en avril.

* * *

Yuuri tint fortement la boite blanche sur ses cuisses. Il tenait énormément à Yuri et souhaitait vraiment son bien-être. Alors avec Viktor, il avait décidé de créer un pendentif.

Les pendentifs, d’après les légendes sont l’objet suprême de protection créée par une Fée. En effet, les pendentifs de protection étaient fabriqués avec l’essence vitale d’une Fée consentante et offrait une protection contre les énergies malfaisantes.

Le problème c’était que Yuuri, à cause de son anxiété, était persuadé que le pendentif était raté, malgré les efforts fournis pendant une semaine entière après chaque entraînement.

"Yusha, mon amour, Yura va adorer le pendentif." Fit Viktor en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Yuuri se contenta d’hocher la tête, se concentrant sur la route devant lui.

Viktor et lui allaient rendre visite au blond après un appel de Lilia, leur disant que Yurio semblait morose depuis sa sortie d’hôpital et qu’une visite lui remonterait sûrement le moral. Evidemment, le Patineur Japonais avait immédiatement accepté et avait pris le pendentif qu’il avait créé avec lui. Maintenant, il le regrettait. Il avait peur que Yurio n’accepte pas le pendentif, et c’était la pire chose pour une Fée qu’un humain refuse une protection.

De toutes manières, qu’il refuse la protection ou non, la Fée Japonaise était plus que déterminée à protéger cet humain, avec ou sans le pendentif.

Sentant que Yuuri avait retrouvé le moral, Viktor se concentra sur la route, persuadé que tout irait bien.

* * *

Arrivé chez Lilia, le couple salua l’ancienne Prima, et Yuuri fonça dans la chambre de Yurio en demandant à Viktor de rester avec Lilia. Quand une Fée offre sa protection à un humain, ils doivent être seuls.

Yuuri prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

"Yura ? C’est Yuuri. Je peux entrer ?

\- Entre."

La Fée entra, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Yuri était assis sur le lit, le regard posé sur l’extérieur, une lueur de tristesse et de manque dans ses yeux verts.

Yuuri s’assit sur une chaise près du lit de Yurio et lui prit la main doucement.

"Ça va Yura ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux si j’avais pas ce foutu plâtre au pied.

\- Tu vas vite te rétablir tu verras.

\- Je sais, soupira Yuri. C’est juste que ça me manque.

\- Qu’est ce qu’il te manque Yura ?"

Yuri soupira encore une fois et serra la main de la Fée. Il se sentait bien avec Yuuri, il sentait qu’il pouvait tout lui dire et lui faire confiance sans être moqué.

"Patiner me manque. Mais c’est pas seulement patiner qui me manque. J’ai l’impression d’étouffer ici. Le froid, la glace de la patinoire me manque. C’est con pas vrai ? C’est le froid et la glace me manquent le plus..."

Yuuri prit rapidement son homologue Russe et le serra contre lui. Il lâcha un peu de son pouvoir pour abaisser la température de son corps et celui de la pièce. Potya qui se trouvait à proximité feula et se réfugia sous la couverture immédiatement.

Le Japonais s’écarta du plus jeune. Yurio était surpris.

"Mais… comment… ?"

Yuuri lui sourit et se leva. Il sortit une boite blanche de sa poche.

"Yuri Plisetsky. Je suis Katsuki Yuuri, Fée des Glaces ayant choisi Viktor Nikiforov comme partenaire. Yuri Plisetsky. Je t’offre ce pendentif, témoignant de mon affection et de mon désir de te protéger."

Yuuri déploya ses grandes ailes sous le regard ébahi du blond. Il ouvrit la boite blanche et y sortit le pendentif. Yurio écarquilla les yeux devant la beauté du bijou.

Le pendentif était magnifique. La première partie ressemblait au motif sur son costume d’Agape, la partie supérieure était violette et virait de plus en plus au bleu, et la deuxième était une plume bleue aussi. Yurio leva les yeux vers la Fée qui lui sourit tendrement.

L’adolescent hocha lentement la tête.

Yuuri fit un grand sourire avant d’enlever le pendentif de sa boîte. Il mit le bijou autour du cou du blond et déposa un baiser sur la glace avant de prendre Yuri dans ses bras.

La suite et fin du rituel était simple. Yuuri devait dire qui était l’humain pour lui. Un ami ? Un parent ? Un frère ou une sœur ? Ou un...

"Fils."

La glace s’illumina, avant de retomber mollement contre le torse de Yurio. Ce dernier ressentit un froid agréable, semblable à celui de la patinoire mais sans le laisser mourir de froid. Comme une brise fraîche à Hasetsu.

Yuuri continua a serrer Yuri dans ses bras, quand il ressentit un amour parental fort venant de la Fée. Est-ce que les émotions se transmettaient à travers le pendentif ?

"Oui Yura, étant donné que le pendentif possède mon essence vitale, tu peux ressentir ce que je ressens si jamais je veux le communiquer.

\- Essence vitale ?

\- Mon sang."

Yuri admira le pendentif. Il brillait un peu et il pouvait sentir le froid émaner de la glace.

"Pourquoi tout n’est pas bleu du coup ? Et la glace ne risque pas de fondre ? demanda Yurio.

\- Le sang de Fée des Glaces une fois séché devient ce qu’on appelle de la Glace Éternelle. C’est de la Glace qui ne fond jamais. Ensuite pour le violet, c’est le sang de Viktor. Étant donné que c’est mon partenaire, il a le droit d’utiliser son sang mélangé au mien pour former un pendentif.

\- Et je serais toujours la pour te protéger Yura." Fit une nouvelle voix.

Viktor se trouvait à la porte, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Si tu veux savoir, Yuuri m’a demandé de monter. Il m’a dit que le rituel était terminé. Et Yuuri peut communiquer avec moi par la pensée. Privilège d’être son partenaire."

L’argenté s’approcha de Yurio et mit une main sur l’épaule de son fiancé.

"Nous serons toujours à tes côtés Yura. Je serais l’épée qui te soutient dans notre monde et mon Yusha sera la plume qui te protègera de tout ce qui est invisible.

\- D’ailleurs, Yura, je suis désolé de t’avoir appelé fils... Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris je-

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Ça ne me dérange pas... Même vous appeler mes parents, ça va..."

Yuuri sentit son cœur gonfler à ses mots. Il prit encore une fois Yuri dans ses bras, cette fois suivi de Viktor qui déposa un baiser au sommet du crâne de Yurio.

Yuuri était tellement heureux que son cœur pouvait exploser à tout moment.

* * *

"J’ai entendu dire que la voiture du mec qui m’a renversé était totalement congelée et que devant chez lui c’était tout verglacé. Tu n’y serais pas pour quelque chose Katsudon ?

\- Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri... "

La Fée des Glaces haussa les épaules.

"J’étais pas au courant... La Russie est un curieux pays vous ne trouvez pas ? "

La prochaine fois il ira congeler la porte pour que le responsable de l’accident ne sorte pas de chez lui. 


End file.
